TBoI Stories: Lazarus
by PinkMedic
Summary: Lazarus is the local doctor to the group of basement dwellers that live in a camp. He's the cowardly, studious, and mostly depressed doctor everyone knows him to be. But what happens when the bane of his existence comes to him for a problem? CONTAINS LAZARUS X EVE.
1. Chapter 1

**And here we go with the weirdest BoI ship anyone has ever seen! It's certainly unique. The thought just came to head to write a fan fiction about Lazarus, because barely any with him in it. Anyways, enjoy! I might try to make stories out of the other characters too.**

* * *

Eve watched as the boy with the reddish brown hair sorted out pills at a heavily makeshift desk made from wood scraps they found in the many basement floors. Some of it was birch, maybe. Others were an assortment of oak, maple, and cedar. She was fascinated in what he was doing. How his movements were so calm, controlled. Making sure not to mess up.

* * *

Lazarus was busy sorting the pills into "usefull", "mostly useless" and "useless." Now, Lazarus worked with pills a lot and was the designated doctor of the group. Magdelene, or Maggie for short, was his second hand assistant. She was the one who worked mainly in the "clinic" to asess the state of the other various basement dwellers.

Lazarus took out another pill. Blue with red on one side. Lazarus didn't even hesitate with this one. He knew most of the pills off by heart, and didn't even need to think twice most of the time.

He labeled the pill with "Pheremones" and put it in the "mostly useless" pile. Those one's don't usually have a use to them unless you need to get out of a tight jam with a horde of "Gapers". That's what they called the zombified counterparts of themselves.

While putting the pill in the corresponding slot in the "mostly useless" pile, he caught Eve in the corner of his eye and jumped a little. Lazarus, with his pros, such as his advanced knowledge in pills, needed his cons, too. Which means that he was the most cowardly one of the group. What really triggered him the worst was when they fought Rag Man, as they called him. He couldn't bear the sight of such a ghastly creature and nearly fainted. That should give you an idea.

"Jeez, you gotta stop lurking around me like that Eve..." Lazarus stated with a sigh.

"But Lazzie, you've gotta join us for dinner!" Eve exclaimed.

Lazarus hated being called "Lazzie". He'd considered changing his name once, but then the group would just find a way to make fun of that new name. So he just tried to endure it.

"Look... just give me a few minutes. I'm almost done with this pile." He gestured over to the small cluster of pills remaining on the tiny desk, waiting to be sorted.

"Okay, fine you win. Just be down in a few, okay... Lazzie?" She emphisised the last part purposely to piss him off. And it succeeded. She made her way out of Lazarus's tent and towards the campfire in the center of the room. Lazarus picked up another pill and labeled it "Lemon Party" and put it in the "mostly useless" pile.


	2. Chapter 2

After about 2 minutes of sorting the remaining pills, he stepped out of the tent and joined the others at the campfire. There was his best friend Isaac. The one who formed the group and made the decisions. His "coworker" Maggie. His greedy friend Cain. The power hungry Judas. The powerhouse Samson. And the mysterious and quiet Eden, who was reading one of Lazarus's books on medical science that he let him borrow. Weird, how his hairstyle changes every next day. And of course, the ever-so annoying Eve.

"Eh, Lazzaruss, get over heur!" Cain shouted, slurring his voice. He was on that prescription again, he could tell. The prescription medicine was actually Pheremones, for he needed it for a sickness he contracted from a scuffle with a spider. It worked, but whenever Cain would take one, he always acted drunk and crazy.

"Yep, coming..." Lazarus said, dragging himself over to the fire to sit next to Maggie. Luckily, Cain didn't "drunkenly" make a remark about the two being in a relationship this time.

"Got the sorting done?" Maggie asked him.

"Mmm Hmm. There's a lot of 'mostly useless' and 'useless' ones, though. That could be a problem later on. We should maybe look for more to restock on. Luckily, Cain needs the Pheromones, so we can get rid of those ones easily." He explained.

He looked over at Isaac, who was fidgeting with the dice in his hands. Cain was randomly shouting at people, Judas looked as if he was scheming or something, Eve was being... well, Eve, Eden was still reading the book, his hairstyle somehow different than when he last saw him, and Samson was showing off his strength by lifting a big rock, which he had to admit was quite impressive.

Now, there wasn't any clothing, so everyone was naked. Everyone had gotten used to that fact, though, and nobody thought about it too much. Except Lazarus, who felt quite perturbed at times when Eve always stared him down.

Eve was not generally a nice person around anyone else, but for some reason, when she was around Lazarus, she was more sincere and kind. It was confusing at first, until he realised exactly what was going on. It was possible that Eve had a crush on him. After all, she was the one who made up the nickname "Lazzie" for him. He decided to just shrug it off, but it got to him more and more as the days dragged by.

Isaac had now pulled out his Gamekid, his portible game device that he had salvaged from an item room. There was a variety of different cartridges to choose from, and right now he was playing "Super Plumber Grand Prix", Isaac's personal favorite. Though Lazarus prefered "Earthstuck", for it's great narrative and character development.

"Dinner is served!" He heard Maggie call out to everyone. He snapped out of his thoughts and focused on Maggie serving the food. Not only was she the nurse, but she was also the chef. And she made a killer stew.

After dinner was finished, Lazarus went back to his designated tent in the temporary camp. He sat at his makeshift desk and tampered with a newly found item of his, the Spider Mod. It allowed him to see the vital signs of any living being, be it a gaper or another basement dweller.

Lazarus was not the most cheerful of the bunch, and everyone could tell. Lazarus self diagnosed himself with depression ever since the day he was exiled. Most of the others were in the same position, but not as severe as Lazarus. Or Eve. The two of them rarely smiled. And when they did, it was either a smirk or a very small smile.

He jolted up from his depression fueled thoughts when he heard a rustling at his tent door.

It was Eve. What did he expect? She's the only one who barges in unexpectedly.

"Lazarus, we need to talk." She said. Normally, she wouldn't call him by the name he prefered. Was this important?


	3. Chapter 3

The two sat on Lazarus's bed. Eve was uncomfortably close to him. He didn't even care anymore.

"I need to discuss something with you. But... I don't think you'd react to it in a good way..." she said, blushing a bit.

"Don't worry. I'm not one for judgement." Lazarus assured, forcing a small smile on to his face.

"Well... I think I have a curse."

"What? A curse? Did you pick up one of those stupid Bob items? If you did, I swear I'll-"

"No no! It's not that. It's worse. You see, if I get hurt enough, I transform into an... alternate form..." She stuttered out. "And it makes me look hideous!" She sobbed out. Lazarus put his arm around the girl, hoping for something to change quick or else she would wake up everyone in the room.

"There, there... There's nothing to worry about. It can't be that bad, right?" He stated.

"You'd never want to look at me again if you saw it..." She said in sorrow. Usually, Eve was just a thorn in his side. But right now, he had multiple thoughts running in his head. Was this a scheme to get closer to him? What if this form is dangerous? Why did she come to him for help, of all people?

"Well, you're going to have to demonstrate if you want me to start studying it." He stated. "Take a Health Down pill. It'll help." He said.

Reluctantly, she took the pill. She clutched her stomach in pain, and then the transformation started. Two devilish horns grew from the sides of her head. Her skin turned charcoal black, and her mouth grew huge with two huge canine teeth on each side. Her eyes grew to a humongous size, with a red upside down cross on her forehead. Needless to say, Lazarus was horrified. He was trembling in fear, fearing for the worst.

Eve started sobbing. Distorted, low pitched sobbing. This experience was too much for Lazarus, he was heavily mortified. His heart rate was at an unusual high, and he felt his anxiety reaching his peak. Quickly, he offered Eve a Health Up pill. She took it without hesitation. She transformed back into her human form.

"W-w-w-what the h-h-hell?" Lazarus managed to stammer out. This caused Eve to grow more sad, and she proceeded to cry more. "No, I didn't m-mean that I hate you!" He got up and put his arm around him again. She softened up a little.

"Look... it's not your fault. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can really do. You can avoid getting hurt as much as possible, but other than that, I cannot really diagnose anything-"

He was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek by Eve.

"...Thanks for understanding." She told him

Lazarus was too dumbfounded to speak. He just stood there with a gaping jaw and a furious blush.

"W-well, uh... Thanks for l-leting me know about your issue." He stuttered.

"Say, maybe I could bring my matress here to stay?"

He thought about that for a second. Having some company wouldn't hurt, right?

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." He stated.

And after about 5 minutes, she was back with her matress and a blanket, and she slept on the floor beside him.

"Goodnight, Lazzie..." she murmured sleepily.

For the first time in a while, Lazarus smiled. A real smile.


End file.
